Hazard
by Hevimankeli
Summary: Music challenge fic. "First time would someone look behind the rumours and the lies, and see the man inside." Implied Gokudera x Haru, AU.


**...Ehh, more Music challenge fics, and this time I decided that Gokudera is my victim. I'm really no-good when it ´comes to writing something in a short amount of time, and this was supposed to be a drabble, buuuuut... Well, let's just call it a ... series of drabbles. 8D I didn't bother to proofread it, so if you spot any awkwardness in this, it's because of that. Point them out, and I'll fix it. 3**

**I DO NOT OWN KHR OR THIS SONG. (The song is Hazard by Richard Marx)**

* * *

_My mother came to hazard when I was just seven_  
_Even then the folks in town said with predjudiced eyes_  
_"That boy's not right"_

* * *

He had always been an outcast, ever since he had moved to this town with his late mother - which was for the better part of his life. He was used to the looks he received, as well as the rumours that got more outrageous as years passed. He was used to living in a broken down van, alone even though he was only nineteen of age. He was the town's favorite scapegoat for every little bad thing that happened and he had long since stopped hoping for things to get better. They never did, at least they never did for him.

He threw a rock into the river, his face contorted in a frown as he sat on his usual spot under the bridge. The splash wasn't quite as satisfying as he had hoped, but it seemed to draw someone's attention, because soon a head peeked out from beind the stone wall.

"Hahi? I thought it was you, Gokudera," the owner of said head said, making the young man jump up to his feet, as a reflex. The girl who had came down from above blinked in confusion as she saw Gokudera bringing up his fists, but then smiled knowingly and walked over to him slowly. "You really shouldn't fight that much, Gokudera. Haru gets worried."

Gokudera relaxed and his expression softened slightly, but the frown was still there. He sat down again, and replied: "Che, aren't you worrying your friends by coming out here so late? Especially with me. You know very well what they think of my company, stupid woman..." Despite his words, he couldn't help but feel happy to see the girl who seemed to be the only one he could talk to in a relatively civilized manner. She sat on the ground next to him, smoothing out the wrinkles in her summer dress and then looked up at him with a half-hearted glare.

"Haru is not stupid. Besides, I've told you and all the others many times that I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own company."

Gokudera made a funny sound between a snort and a scoff as he turned to look at the river in front of him. "Whatever." Haru did not reply, but her annoyance was clearly visible on her face for a few minutes, until it softened again.

After spending some moments in silence, Haru suddenly stood up and proceeded to pry the young man up from his spot on the ground. "Haru wants to see the sunset!" She chirped and managed to drag Gokudera up by his arm. Not that he was putting up much of a fight, and it took only a little bit of effort from the brown-haired girl to get him to walk with her on the river bank while the girl talked about a lot of things. A lot of things about herself and what she had been doing, and also a lot of things about him ... and how much she makes her worry.

A smile spread across Gokudera's face as he listened to the girl go on and on about unimportant things that he was - surprisingly - genuinely interested in.

He wanted to take back what he had thought earlier - things could get better, even if it was for just a short while. He had come to look forward to their seemingly coincidential meetings under the bridge, and the walks along the river.

The thought that things could get worse never crossed his mind when she was around... even though they could... and eventually did.

* * *

_We used to walk down by the river_  
_She loved to watch the sun go down_  
_We used to walk along the river_  
_And dream our way out of this town_

* * *

**Err, yeah this was awkward. Hevi is not good at writing romance. **

**I thought this up in the train, and I wrote it now... My first ever KHR fanfic, ZOMG. I spent a few moments, trying to decide what KHR girl to pick for this one... I don't really know what to think of that pairing, but there aren't a whole lot of options in KHR. 8D Then again, you can imagine anyone in her place, if you don't like it. 8D**

**Please Review! x3**

**~Hevi**


End file.
